fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Presentation/Poisonshot
Sparkplug 2 Before you proceed, I recommend reading the teaser story in the preview. I'm the kind of person who has a tendency to write walls of text, so bear with me, as this presentation is bound to have a lot of text. And by a lot I mean a lot. Day 1 - Into Orbit Details on the story, details on changes to characters in general and details on characters. ---- A very high-tech city is shown; it appears to be near the ocean, and seems to mainly use Tidal energy to power itself up. The camera zooms into the city, revealing it is inhabited by robots, some of which appear to be controlled by human brains. It appears to be a peaceful and nice place to live, and all robots appear to have some sort of sentience. The camera then zooms to the center of the city, where a hologram of Imaginative is shown. Some robots, most of which appear to be new to the city, seem to be attending a show of sorts. Imaginative: Welcome to the Marey Matrix, the city of the future! I'm Imman Zyborh, also known as Imaginative. This is the product of the dozens of inventions I have made during my life! During all of my life, I had a vision where robots and humans would collaborate together, with both having an equal mind. Robots and humans were treated the same! And, of course, the Marey Matrix is this vision, except it is now a reality! It's known worldwide as one of the best places to live in the world. You are safe here, and nothing can happen- Suddenly, a large metal pole crashes on the hologram, destroying it. The crowd screams as police officers start escorting the crowd, making it clear this is not part of the show. These police officers include a crew of three robots; SentROB, who is now a police officer, as well as his new partners Teslade and Magnifique. They look up and see a familiar humanoid figure standing on a building, along with what appears to be the base of the pole, which was sliced off. Figure: Do you believe any of these lies the deranged Imaginative is saying? I've had a personal confrontation with him. Dude's a total monster. He doesn't cares about his family at all, and had no qualms attempting to kill them just to make sure they wouldn't prevent him from making his "vision" true. And I heard all of that myself. I was alone with him, once, and let me tell you, he doesn't cares for his creations's feeling either. And of course, he doesn't lives in this city; he's chilling in a little resort in space! The figure laughs. Figure: Of course, I cut away the communications this city had with him, so he's not aware of what I'm doing. But he wouldn't care in the first place anyways. I must destroy his work, before his insanity takes over its inhabitants. How ironic it is that the senseless Imaginative's crimes on humanity are finally going to be exposed by someone who is indirectly his creation! I can't wait to see him kneel down to me, begging for mercy. And I can't wait to execute him! The figure jumps from the building and lands without a scratch, revealing its identity. Doormat: You were there too, SentROB. How ashaming that you've joined the police force in the city made by the man who tried to kill you! SentROB: There are details I know that you do not seem to be aware of, Doormat. You don't have to do this. Doormat: You're kidding me, right? You'd let this guy go with all he's done? SentROB: For starters... Doormat: Moving on. As you likely know, I've announced in my last attack that I'd bomb the Marey Matrix Bank next. Of course, I'm a honest person, so I delivered. Doormat slices away the metal pole from the stage and fixes the hologram, then fiddles with it. The hologram shows camera footage of the bank, revealing some sliced-up guards as well as multiple bombs that could seemingly be activated with a single button. Doormat: Don't worry about the guards, they'll be fine. They can always be repaired, especially with how this city is structured... although this will change soon. Doormat pulls out a button, and is about to press it, but then Teslade rushes to him and surrounds him with electric bombs that then get linked together. These electric bombs then explode into electricity, doing little to no damage to the surroundings. Teslade then attempts to impale him, but Doormat dodges. Doormat then opens the "door" on his chest, revealing saws inside of them. Doormat proceeds to grab Teslade and attempts to slice her using these saws. However, SentROB uses Magnet Gadget in an attempt to pull him away and then shoots a bullet that hits Doormat once, before turning back and hitting Doormat again. This makes Doormat drop Teslade. Doormat proceeds to rush away, bouncing ontop of a nearby building, and then presses the button. Teslade: NO! Doormat presses the button, and a building is shown blowing up in the distance. Doormat: Now, I said that robots being able to repaired will change soon. Though cyborgs might be more appropriate. Effectively... Doormat's eyes flash a yellowish-green color for a second. Doormat: My next target is the Body Storage. Doormat bounces and rushes away until he is out of sight. Later that day, Teslade is shown entering a house. Cooler appears to live in the house too. Teslade: Oh, Cooler! You've heard of the news, right? Cooler: Well duh! We're already evacuating the bodies out of the Body Storage. Teslade: Thanks god... Cooler: Doormat... It may be a little hard to believe, but we used to be best friends once. Teslade: Huh? Cooler: I wonder what happened to Doormat. The Doormat I knew would never do this... ---- Sparkplug 2 is going to take place in a city known as the Marey Matrix, as shown by this trailer. It will feature a much bigger story than the original Sparkplug 2, with much more character development. In Sparkplug 1's story, most characters had little to no role in the story. Sparkplug 2's story will be structured in such a way that most, if not all characters, will get a turn in the spotlight. More details on this will be revealed tomorrow. Now, it is time to describe the characters shown in this trailer! Some of them return from Sparkplug, while others are brand new. But they've all got changed quite a bit, and there has also been a few changes to characters in general. We'll start with Doormat, who was one of the main protagonists in Sparkplug 1. In Sparkplug 2, however, Doormat is one of the main villains, as shown by this trailer. He is now a terrorist who believes Imaginative's work must be destroyed, as demonstrated by the trailer. He isn't the silly robot obsessed with breaking doors anymore, having embraced his true identity as a brain extractor. Cooler also returns from Sparkplug 1, having taken a job as a Bodykeeper. Effectively, in the Marey Matrix, a lot of the robots are actually remotely controlled by humans. The bodies of those humans are kept safe in the Body Storage, which, of course, is Doormat's next target. As a Bodykeeper, Cooler must make sure there are no intruders. However, most people are sane enough to not mess with the bodies, so Cooler and the other Bodykeepers actually spend most of their time watching anime and cute cat videos. And now it's time for a brand new character! Teslade, who was first shown in the teaser story in this Presentation's preview, is part of the Marey Matrix Police, and works as a Stunner. The job of Stunners is to incapacitate rogue robots, as she tried to do to Doormat. She is part of a "Police Squad" along with SentROB and Magnifique. She has a strong sense of justice, as expected from a member of the police, but she's not a "no fun allowed" person either; when she isn't doing her job, she's usually watching anime with Cooler. You may have noticed the two live together, and as a matter of fact, they're actually in a romantic relationship. However, there will be far more to Teslade than "Cooler's Girlfriend". Although he looks like a new character at first glance, this guy is actually SentROB from Sparkplug 1, except in a brand new body. He is actually controlling this robot from a distance, since it's not a very good idea to walk around with your brain visible to other people (someone should tell that to CeROBral!). Gas Psychokinetics revealed that back when he was a human, he wanted to be a police officer. He has finally gotten this dream and is now part of the Marey Matrix Police, like Teslade. He is the leader of his squad. Magnifique '''is another new character who is part of SentROB's police crew. However, he usually doesn't fights, although he is playable. Effectively, he's actually a detective. He is very shady in general; he seems able to force anyone to say whatever he wants, for example. His past is also very mysterious, and as shown by his encounter with Cooler in the preview, he's "kind" of a creep. Apparently, however, he's an old friend of SentROB. He will have an important role in the story overall. Day 1's presentation is actually so long it's split into two parts. This was the first and bigger half of the presentation; this afternoon, I will show the second half of the presentation. Stay tuned for more details on Sparkplug 2! Day 1.5 - Into Orbit pt 2 A few days earlier... A flashback-esque sequence is seen. It appears to take place in a regular house, one that is not very high-tech compared to those in the Marey Matrix. However, the house appears to be under heavy fire. The flashback is seen from the first person. The person or robot in this flashback seems very worried, and it appears they are trapped in the flames. Something robotic in nature can be seen coming out of the flames before the flashback ends. Emit snaps awake, revealing she was the one who was having a flashback. Another robot is seen near her. '''Robot: Another flashback, Emit? Emit: Indeed, Orbitius. Orbitius: I have mixed feelings about these flashbacks. On one hand, they might allow you to discover who you really want to be, or who you really are. But on the other hand, they seem to be hurting you. And that's not good. Emit nods. Orbitius: Anyways, ready for the next seance? Emit: Of course, Orbitius. Emit and Orbitius seem to be meditating. Soon, they're surrounded by an azure and yellowish-green aura respectively. They proceed to shoot a powerful blast at a target on the wall. Orbitius: That was a nice shot. Emit nods. The camera then zooms out of the room, revealing it to be in some sort of pyramid in a town located near the Marey Matrix. It then zooms to a street in this town, where Time can be seen. Time: I can't stay in Dim Arypmet forever. Time looks at the clocks on his chest. Time: I sense that Emit is in danger... I must go to the Tempyramid! Time hovers slightly above the ground as he floats to the Tempyramid. When he enters it, he ends up in an empty room. He looks around, and then notices he's being followed. Time: Who is this disturbance?!? It appears to be Caesar. Caesar: I'm Caesar, a glorious prosecutor, as you may know. Time: So, what are you doing in this... creepy ritual place? Caesar: I have been given orders to eliminate you. Time: Oh? What can a puny prosecutor to do- Caesar pulls out a sword, and proceeds to stab himself with it. Time: What in tarnation?!? Are you a cultist or something? Time then notices Caesar is changing colors. Caesar?: No. I'm also ROT13. An assasin. Time: Ah, great. Time uses his Shock Wave move, but ROT13 proceeds to spin, with what appears to be green pixels surrounding him. He absorbs the Shock Wave and uses it to repair the wound he had gotten. Time: Sounds like I'll have to use more advanced tactics... Time walks close to ROT13 who proceeds to slice at Time. However, Time is not affected at all. Time: My name is not meaningless, you know. ROT13: Of course I know. ROT13 slices at Time, but this time slashes to the spot in front of Time too, damaging Time. Time: Owch! How dare you? Time proceeds to hover about, seemingly aimlessly. ROT13 aims an arrow in front of Time, but Time suddenly teleports back where he was three seconds ago. ROT13 starts getting frustrated and shoots the spikes that make up his "crown", which boomerang their way back to his head. Time takes a little more damage from this. Time: Okay, that's enough. PARALLEL TIME! ROT13: Screaming things won't change- Holy Zeus. Time seems to have split into five copies of himself. They proceed to all dash towards ROT13, damaging him, before the "real" Time punches ROT13, nearly knocking the later out. ROT13: This isn't the end, foolish wizard... ROT13 glows red and returns to his initial state. Caesar: I can fight like this too, by the way! Caesar pulls out an hammer and starts whacking at Time, who realises this fight is not going to end soon. Time decides to flee into the pyramid, going through a stairway that leads to the second floor. He then shoots an energy orb at the stairs to make them collapse so Caesar can't follow him. Caesar: Little brat... Time wanders into the pyramid, as Caesar is shown grabbing a ladder and using it to climb into the Pyramid's second floor. ---- Now that the second trailer is up, it is time to reveal more details about the characters shown in the trailer. While''' Time''' has left Operative's Base, he hasn't found much of a purpose in life. He currently wanders the streets of Dim Arypmet, a town located near the Marey matrix. Dim Arypmet is located in a desert-like location, and seems to be inspired by ancient Egypt in terms of architecture, but with a high-tech twist. As shown in the trailer, he is worried about his twin sister Emit, sensing that she is in danger. Emit '''has left Operative's Base with Time, and also lives in Dim Arypmet. She went looking for "Divine Master Orbitius", a name which was in her memories for some reason she does not know herself, and she found her there. She is now her apprentice, although Time has a feeling there is something wrong with her master. The two twins haven't been seeing eachother very much, and have began to become more and more different from eachother. '''Orbitius appears as a new character in Sparkplug 2, although her human self, Orabella Jostley, appeared as a playable character in Gas Psychokinetics. Like SentROB, she's controlling the Orbitius robot from a distance. Compared to her appearance in Gas Psychokinetics, she seems to be considerably more sane. However, could this just be an act? Either way, Time senses that there's something wrong with her. Orbitius is no longer a scientist, and has bought this large pyramid with her money. She seems to genuinely care for Emit, and enjoys roleplaying with her, as well as practising "cool effects". Although she still has an obsession with the paranormal, she has hinted she doesn't seems to believe in its existence anymore. Also oddly enough, Farly Jostley is nowhere to be seen. The final character is the mysterious Caesar. He is a prosecutor, and apparently one of the oldest sentient robots, being even older than Operative! However, Imaginative cared more about Operative, because unlike Caesar, Operative wanted to create more robots, which meant Operative essentially wanted to "spread" his kind. Therefore, due to jealousy, Caesar hates Operative. He is a grouchy guy, acting like the "old man who tells kids to get off his lawn". Caesar has a sinister secret, however. When he is not prosecuting, he occasionally takes jobs as an assasin known as ROT13. He can go under this form when he takes a large amount of damage, whether it be emotionally or physically. He's apparently part of a "Cipher Trio", along with two other unrevealed characters. These seem to work for someone, but it is unknown who. This ends today's presentations! Make sure to check tomorrow's presentations when they're up, however, because this is only scratching Sparkplug 2's surface! Day 2 - Fare Tredici More story details, as well as details on how said story is structured. Details on more characters. The streets of the Marey Matrix are seen. The camera then goes down until the abnormally spacious sewers of the Marey Matrix are seen. 2-ME and Zéro are there. Zéro: S0, what d0es y0ur Glass 0f Sight d0? 2-ME: You know X-Ray cheats in Minecraft? That's essentially what they are. 2-ME then turns towards the viewers. 2-ME: Pst, kids. It's called "Glass" and not "Glasses" because there's only one "Glass". I have only one eye so it'd be stupid if I wore a pair of "Glasses". Zéro: T0 be h0nest, even with 0ne "Glass", y0u still l00k silly. Suddenly, some figure drops down. Music that sounds like the theme song of a superhero plays. Superhero: 2-ME AND ZÉRO! I have seen your unlawful acts, but there will be no more of it! I will put an end to it! Yes, me... Mr. H20?: DIHYDROGEN MONOXIDE! 2-ME: Oh, hey Mr. H20. How have you been? "Dihydrogen Monoxide": What are you talking about? I don't know any Mr. H20s! Zéro: Y0u sure l00k a lot like him... "Dihydrogen Monoxide": Anyways, I shall put an end to you, villains! For breaking the fourth wall and using Minecraft cheats! 2-ME: What are you talking about? We're not villains! We're Deadpools! "Dihydrogen Monoxide": That's a MARVEL character! More proof that you're big bad villains! 2-ME: Whoops. Forgot you hated Marvel, Mr. H20! ---- As you can see, while Day 1's trailers were pretty sinister and dark in comparison to Sparkplug 1, not everything in the game is as dark. Some parts of the story, as shown above, will be a lot more light-heartened. Before we move on to the characters, I'd like to talk about how the story is structured. In Sparkplug 1, the story was simply structured by chapters, having a prologue, 8 chapters and two endings. This made the story simple, which isn't a bad thing, but because it was relatively short, some characters got much more attentions than others, meaning about half the characters did next to nothing important in the story. This also meant very few characters got actual character development, and meant only one "group" was followed. Sparkplug 2's story has a very different structure to fix these problems. Instead of having one story mode, Sparkplug 2's story is split into multiple substories! The first set of substories will all have their own set of characters, and these substories will have multiple chapters too. Another major difference is that chapters will generally be seen from a specific character's perspective, and this character can change between each chapter! While this makes the story far more complex, it also allows characters to have a lot more development and spotlight. There is another difference in the way the story is structured. You may have noticed I said the first set of substories will have their own set of characters. But there's also a second set, in which most of the characters join to fight threats they will all have to deal with. In the game, at first, you will have the choice between 6 stories, which you can do in any order. These are: *'Memory Lane', the story featuring Time, Emit, Orbitius and Caesar shown in Day 1.5. *'Alter Ego', the story featuring Mr. H20, 2-ME and Zéro shown in this presentation. *'Triskaidekaphobia', the story that will be seen in today's second presentation, featuring Miss CO2, Dreadgon and something new. *'Chip Off Old Block', a story that you will see in Day 3, featuring Operative, Incinerator and two new characters. *'Le Chiffre Indéchiffrable', which will be seen in the first half of Day 4. It includes Nuclear, Hydro and Solar, as well as a new character. *And finally, The Space Cadet, a story that will be seen in Day 4's second half, including Navexte, Microwave, Watchword and a character that is kind of new (but not really). These are going to be written in the order they are listed in here. After these six stories, you will unlock a seventh story, Revolving Door, the story shown in Day 1 starring Doormat, Cooler, Teslade, SentROB and Magnifique. And after beating Revolving Door, you will unlock Lanterna Magica, which will include CeROBral, F0R3(A57, and another character that is "new but not really". There will be a total of 13 stories, but I won't reveal any details about the 5 last ones for now. Starting from Revolving Door, these will be written in the order they are unlocked for obvious reasons. ---- Now, it's time for the character details. Dihydrogen Monoxide is an incredible superhero with no links to a certain Mr. H20! Using "incredibly powerful" water-based attacks, he is sure to defeat his foes! Such as the wicked 2-ME and Zéro! Yes, that boring Mr. H20 is no more! Make way for Dihydrogen Monoxide. If you are a lazy plebian, you can also call him DiMo, but who would dare disrespect Dihydrogen Monoxide that way? (In short, he's this game's joke character. He's Mr. H20's alter ego, and doesn't plays that differently, except his attacks look much flashier, although they keep the same effects except for some slight buffs) 2-ME's back, and he didn't feel the need to change very much. However, he now wears the Glass of Truth, which basically gives him X-Ray vision. He's planning to dig deep in the Marey Matrix with Zéro in hopes of finding secrets about it. He's always been fairly nosy, after all. Zéro also returns. Since nobody wants to stay in a half-broken state, when she went into the Marey Matrix, she got herself a completely new body that doesn't risks taking massive damage just by touching a spike. According to herself, her new suit was inspired by the "movies Cooler loves to watch". She can no longer climb on walls and ceiling, but instead can lower her gravity to the point she just floats freely, letting her spy people anyways. As said above, she's exploring the depths of the Marey Matrix with Zéro in Sparkplug 2. This ends the first half of Day 2's presentation. Stay tuned for the second half of Day 2's presentation! Day 2.5 - Fare Tredeci pt 2 An open field located near the Marey Matrix is shown. An abandoned building can be seen in the distance. The camera then zooms into that building, until two figures are seen walking in it: Miss CO2 and Dreadgon. Dreadgon: I didn't know you liked to explore spooky places, Miss CO2! Maybe we have something in common. Miss CO2: The difference is that you scare people. I don't. Miss CO2 and Dreadgon then come across a door. Miss CO2: Your turn. Dreadgon is shown wildly and ferociously flashing and biting at the door in order to break it. He eventually tires down, with the door only having a few scratches. Miss CO2 sights and approaches it, then kicks it down. Dreadgon stares at the kicked-door with his jaw wide open as Miss CO2 enters the room. Miss CO2: Finally something interesting. The room is wide and deep, including what looks like a stage, as well as many disactivated machines, most of which are broken down beyond repair. Dreadgon: What IS this place? Did Imaginative really make all of this? Miss CO2: I mean, he was able to make an entire city, so... Dreadgon: Fair enough. Miss CO2 suddenly seems to be shocked for a second, then confusingly stares at three small machines on the ground, at the far back of the room. Dreadgon: Yo, are ye okay? Dreadgon looks at the machines and gets the same reaction. Miss CO2: It's like if we knew this thing... Dreadgon: Yet, we don't. What's up with that? Miss CO2: Lost trauma...? Honestly, I'm lost myself. Dreadgon approaches the three machines, and then roars at them. This seems to activate the machines, which back away, before levitating and spinning in a circle. Machines: We are... The X13 Trio... Creations of Imman Zyborh. Made in his 13th year of inventing. Dreadgon: How old is that? Any exact date? X13 Trio: 2000. Dreadgon: 2000 what? Days? Mont- Miss CO2: 2000?!? We're in 2020! These machines are 20 years old! Dreadgon: Isn't that like, older than Operative? Miss CO2: It is. Operative was made between 2004 and 2013, if I recall well. Dreadgon: So, what can ye do? The X13 Trio floats to a nearby robot. They form a triangle of energy, and then move down, expanding the triangle downward. They then rush against eachother, turning the robot into a single chip. Miss CO2: Woah! The X13 Trio then shoot energy at the chip, making the robot reappear. Dreadgon: That's... wow! X13 Trio: We were locked here... For reasons we do not know. If you could, please get us out of here. Miss CO2 and Dreadgon shrug at eachother. Miss CO2: Sure. Miss CO2, Dreadgon and the X13 Trio leave the area. What they didn't notice was that the ceiling is higher near the back of the room, as shown by the camera. However, what exactly is up there is not shown. ---- And that wraps up this trailer! Now it's time for more character details. Miss CO2 returns from Sparkplug 1, and is now exploring the past of Imaginative along with Dreadgon. Miss CO2's motive for doing so is simply her curiosity. Originally, she wanted to explore with Hydro, but she was busy doing another job. Therefore, she had to go with Dreadgon instead. Dreadgon returns too, and as shown above, his exploring Imaginative's past with Miss CO2. He seems to be in mostly so he can scare Miss CO2 and get inspiration for scaring other people, though. He wishes to open up a horror attraction after these explorations. The X13 Trio is actually three characters acting as one entity; X13-A (the top one),' X13-B' (the bottom left one) and X13-C (the bottom right one). They are old creations of Imaginative that he locked away in an abandoned building for mysterious reasons. Of course, they're pretty important to the Sparkplug lore, and by pretty, I mean really important. However, you're going to learn more about that later, when I write the stories. They have the unique ability to "Capture" pretty much anything into a chip, and then convert the chip back into what it captured. This ability was a lot of potential, but what if it was abused...? Unlike the other characters, they don't seem to have much in terms of personality, being extremely docile and naive. This wraps up the showcases for today. Of course, however, we still have three days left, so stay tuned for more details! Day 3 - The Reproduction More story details, details on a major change linked to stages and game modes, and details on even more characters. The Marey Matrix is shown. It then zooms on a building with closed-off borders, complete with warnings for the population to not get near. The building is marked "To Destroy". Voices are then heard: Voices: It's time for the radical DESTRUCTION CREW! Operative is seen spinning in a circle, breaking down part of the building. A new character with traits of pickaxes and drills is seen breaking the foundations of the building, and Incinerator is seen in the building itself, spinning at a surprising speed while activating his flamethrowers, causing everything around himself to burn. Eventually, the building goes down. The Destruction Crew is seen standing outside the building. New character: High five! Operative: Err, sorry Diggett, but I don't think any of us are able to do that. Diggett: Oh, right! Sorry. Incinerator: That was totally radical! Operative: So, what's next- A strange character approaches the group. They appear to be made of a black, glass-like material, and have glowing black eyes of Operative's shade. As a matter of fact, the figure looks suspisciously similar to Operative overall. ???: Well, well, if it isn't Noperative. Operative: Uhh... Who are you? ???: I'm Operative. Isn't it obvious? Operative: Sorry, but you're talking to Operative right now, you know? ???: And I'm here to prove that you're an impostor. Because I'M Operative. Operative: Yet my memories of everything that happened after we beat THAT guy are present, dude. And everything that happened in that fight. ???: Hah. Hah hah. HAHAHAH! Operative: What? ???: I wish we beat that guy! But we never did! He destroyed us- ALL of us, with those scanning machine things! As soon as they finished scanning us, we went in a state of craze, and I wound up being the only one in a good enough condition to repair. Incinerator chuckles slightly. ???: And now he made copies of you guys! Of course, there's my copy. There's also the fake Incinerator over here - if he was real, he'd totally be bullying the other robot, who is... uh... Is that robot supposed to be Doormat or something? Diggett: I'm Diggett! Not Doormat! ???: Look! He even turned Doormat into a girl! That's so- Operative: Enough. I think I know what's going on here. ???: Yeah, you're a fake- Operative: You know that scanning device? ???: Yes? Operative: It made clones of us. ???: N-Nice try! But YOU'RE the clones! Operative: Prove it. ???: Why don't YOU prove it? Operative: You do know you're the one who said they'd prove it, right? ???: ... I'LL BE BACK! With proof! The Operative look-a-like floats away. Incinerator: That was weird. ---- Now it's time for some new information on how stages and gamemodes work in Sparkplug 2. In Sparkplug 1, each stage had the same objective; get to the end after destroying all of the other robots. There was also an arena mode where you could just destroy other robots. Sparkplug 2 stages and gamemodes work differently. Unlike in Sparkplug 1, stages have different objectives. While some stages will work similarly to Sparkplug 1 stages, other stages will have other goals; some obstacle-filled stages with disasters will force you to survive for as long as possible, most stages in the Chip Off Old Block storyline will involve destroying as many things as possible, and there's even stages which will split players into multiple teams. I haven't fully planned out the stages yet, but the basic ideas are there. Of course, there will likely be more stages. While this change means Mode Twists are out in most cases, most stages will have multiple game mode options so things still get spiced up. ---- And now it's time for details on the characters seen here! As the robots no longer depend on Operative, most robots have went away to do other things. Since his main talent was building things, Operative wanted to be part of the construction crew, but an error happened and now he's stuck on the destruction crew... although he doesn't seems to mind at all. This guy, who claims to be Operative, is also a member of the "Cipher Trio" known as Atbash. He truly believes he is the real Operative, but is actually a repaired version of a clone of Operative made during Sparkplug 2's final chapter. He is determined to prove that he is the real deal despite this. Diggett is another new character who is part of Operative's Destruction Crew. However, she isn't actually made by Operative, but rather by one of Operative's own robots, technically making Operative her grandfather. I won't reveal who made her just yet, but there are some pretty obvious hints. She acts much like a child on sugar, always being happy and hyped. Finally, we have Incinerator, who returns from Sparkplug 1. He works with Operative in the Destruction Crew and really enjoys it, finally having found something else to enjoy besides bullying his fellow robots and talking about how totally radical he is. He still has a big ego, but is no longer a jerk about it. That ends today's showcase! Unlike the previous days, Day 3 will only have a single showcase. Stay tuned for tomorrow's showcase! Day 4 - Steganography Even more story details, details on character customization, and details on another batch of characters. As usual, the Marey Matrix is shown. It then zooms on a stage of sort, next to what seems to be a complex power plant. A robot is on the stage, seemingly ready to present something. Robot: Hello, denizens of the Marey Matrix. I am Vigenere, one of Imman Zyborh's first creations. Clapping can be heard from the spectators. Vigenere: Ahem. So, as you likely know already, the Marey Matrix is currently mainly powered by Tidal energy. But I have recently learned, thanks to my new workers, that there is much greater potential for energy using other energy sources. Vigenere moves to the left in order to not conceal a screen. A greenhouse-like place with many green solar panels can be seen; it's almost as if the entire vegetation was solar panels. Solar can be seen hovering around it, checking if everything is going fine. Vigenere: Take solar energy, for example. Or, if you still want to use energy from the water... Rooms flooded with water are shown. Turbines can be seen all over the place, and it appears that there is a very strong current in the room. Hydro is shown, also checking if everything is going correctly while generating her own energy. Vigenere: Hydropower. Heck, while this is controversial, I think Nuclear power could be extremely useful. Just look at how excited one of my workers is about it... Nuclear is shown creating way too much explosions for it to be safe for him. The room's walls are made of a very resistant metal. Nuclear: EEEEE! WHEEEE! BOOOM! KABOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM! Vigenere: ...Yeah. I fear no man, but Nuclear can give me quite the scare at times. Anyways, my question for you all is simple; would you consider using alternate energy sources? After all, what if something were to happen to Tidal energy? The audience is seen discussing as the trailer closes. ---- This ends today's trailer, but now, I have some pretty exciting news about character customisation to reveal. In Sparkplug 1, skins were unlockable bonuses. Each character had 3 skins along with their main skin, one of which actually modified their appearances and therefore their hitboxes. Two of these skins gave them customisation bonuses, which could either be a stat change or a move change. Some of the moves unlocked from these were in fact incorporated in the movesets of the characters, as seen with, for example, Doormat. In Sparkplug 2, the customization features are a bit more indepth. While they are no longer unlockables, there are far more of them. Indeed, there will be twice the amount of skins in this game! This means each character has a total of 7 skins to choose from if you count the default skin! For example, here are the 7 skins Cooler players can choose from. In addition to these new skins, move customisation has been changed to be more like Super Smash Bros 4. Instead of customisation options being tied to skins, each move has two customisation options along with the "main move". All in all, this allows you to have far more diversity. To note is that the ability to customise your stats was removed for multiple reasons, including balancing among others. ---- And now for the last part of today's first presentation: Character details! Nuclear returns from Sparkplug 1 and is just as hyper as before, if not more, since he now works in a Nuclear power plant where his job is to literally cause as much explosions as possible. The other two members of the "power trio" as starting to get worried for his sanity. Hydro also returns from Sparkplug 1 and was fairly happy to explore the Marey Matrix at first since she was always curious about what exactly was found outside Operative's bases. She is now working with the rest of the "power trio" under Vigenere. Solar, too, returns, of course. He is still the weirdo of the power trio, and like Nuclear, Hydro and Solar, he works for Vigenere. He seems to be good friends with her, probably because they are both plant robots that generate energy. When he isn't working, Solar has gotten a new hobby; painting abstract art. Finally, we have another new character, Vigenere! She is Caesar's "little sister" and seems to be part of his Cipher Trio, although she doesn't seems as malicious as the others. Caesar is very protective of her, but Vigenere usually laughs at what would set Caesar in a furious rage. She is currently developping alternate methods of energy, feeling like Tidal energy isn't enough to power the Marey Matrix. As a matter of fact, most of her lower body is an energy generator. And that ends Day 4's first presentation. Of course, look out for Day 4's second presentation too! Day 4.5 - Steganography pt 2 What appears to be some sort of space station is seen. It zooms into the kitchen of this space station, showing Microwave running to a corner of the room with a cell phone. She then calls someone. Microwave: Hello? An emotionless voice responds. Voice: Yes... Is this Microwave? Microwave: Yes. Is that you, Navexte? The camera then quickly zooms to a much smaller space station, located a fair distance from the other space station, revealing Navexte is indeed answering the call. Navexte: Yes, it is me. What is up? Microwave: You know my mysterious boss? Well, I just found out who it is, and... Navexte: And what? Microwave: It's Imaginative. Navexte: Coming A.S.A.P. Navexte is shown exiting her space station, then rushing through space to reach Microwave's space station. The camera zooms in the space station again, showing Imaginative and Watchword in a control room of sorts. Watchword: Uh, Imaginative? One of my friends is coming and she doesn't looks very happy. Imaginative: Do your password thing. Watchword: Sure thing! A gigantic hologram of the spiky ring-shaped structure above Watchword shows up in front of Navexte as she rushes towards the space station. Watchword: H-hey there, Navexte! What are you here for? Navexte: There's a crazy guy in here and I must stop him! Watchword: Are you...err...what is that crazy guy like? Navexte: Uh, one of his hands is a magnet and the other is a gun with six- Watchword: Password denied! Navexte: Watchword. Are you working for Imaginative? Watchword: Yes? Why? Navexte: And I thought you were a good guy. Navexte dashes to the side. Watchword tries moving his hologram to block her, but she manages to infiltrate the space station anyways. Watchword: I think she's after you... Imaginative: Guess the best solution is to be hospitable. Speakers in the Space Station's entrance start shouting. Speakers: Welcome to the Station of Imagination, Navexte. Microwave rushes to Navexte. Navexte: There's something I find hard to believe. Microwave: Huh? Navexte: Watchword is working with Imaginative. Microwave gasps, and then looks crushed. Microwave: W-what? Why... why would he even consider working with that lunatic? Navexte: I have zero idea. Microwave: I can't believe it... Watchword betrayed us? Navexte: Maybe he thought we hated him or something?... I have no idea why he'd betray us, honestly. Microwave stays silencious for a few seconds, still looking crushed. Navexte: So. Microwave. We still have a base to infiltrate. Microwave: You're right... Let's do this. Navexte and Microwave sneak to a door in the kitchen door and open it. The trailer ends there. ---- The Space Cadet, out of the story modes, is probably the closest to the original Sparkplug's story mode, having a more "space sci-fi" theme than the other stories and having Imaginative as a prominent antagonist. Additionally, it doesn't introduces any new characters to the narrative and in general the setting and circumstances are more familiar. Now, for some character details! Navexte returns with a new spaceship-inspired design. Between Sparkplug 1 and Sparkplug 2, she oddly became more "robotic" in nature; although she always had difficulties expressing her emotions due to not having an emotive voice, she seems to have stopped spelling out emoticons as well, making it hard to know how she's feeling. Microwave's back too, and worked at a space station called Station of Imagination as a chef. She recently learned her anonymous boss was, in fact, Imaginative, who Microwave knows as a very bad guy. Therefore, she called Navexte for help. They are now going to infiltrate the headquarters of Imaginative's station, hopefully to get rid of the mad man once for all. Watchword has returned, but he has changed quite a lot in the two years that separate the Sparkplug games. He is now working as... Imaginative's guard?!? Indeed, Watchword is now working for one of Sparkplug 1's main villains. He also seems slightly less shy, although traces of his past shyness exist. What could have caused this change of heart? Imaginative seems to have survived his encounter with the Sparkplug 1 crew, and has been promoted to playable status! He doesn't appears nearly as menacing as he was in Sparkplug 1, however... Additionally, he seems a lot more sane in general. And, of course, he somehow got Watchword to work with him. Just what is going on? Well, that concludes the presentations for today. Tomorrow will have the final presentation, which may include a teaser for a new project unrelated to Sparkplug 2! Day 5 - Pepper's Ghost Final story details, and even more character details. Details on other future projects? The camera shows the Marey Matrix. Narrator: The Marey Matrix is a city of peace and prosperity... most of the time. Robots and humans cohabit to create one of the most pleasant and comfortable places in the world. It slowly pans towards the side of the Marey Matrix. Narrator: However, the Marey Matrix has a few skeletons in its closet. Perhaps the most striking is the Marey Matrix Scrapyard. It shows a wasteland-esque scrapyard, with several broken-down robots roaming, trying to function correctly. Narrator: The Marey Matrix Scrapyard is where failed robots are dumped. At first, this seems fair. Unfortunately, one has to remember the robots in the Marey Matrix are sentient. And while some of the robots in the Marey Matrix Scrapyard cannot be considered sentient, the vast majority of them do in fact have the capacity to think and feel emotions. It shows a badly-broken down robot making a few steps before deactivating. Narrator: In the Marey Matrix, the sentience of the robots is not contained in the robot itself, so if a robot dies, it can just be remade and it will have all of its memories back. Even the humans are simply puppeting machines from a distance instead of actually going out. In the Marey Matrix Scrapyard, this is not the case. If you die, you're gone for good. CeROBral is seen walking around in the scrapyard... or rather, hovering around. CeROBral: Christ, and I remember when this place was green hills. CeROBral closes his eyes and starts remembering something. CeROBral: Then again, the weather there was wack. Sometimes it'd alternate between blizzards and drought-level sunlight. CeROBral then opens his eyes, looking disgusted at himself. CeROBral: Oh, and back then, I thought wearing sevens all over my clothes would make me rich and famous. CeROBral looks around. CeROBral: I wonder what happened to that crazy woman's house...? CeROBral is shown spotting said house, which looks abandoned, and then shown running to it. Meanwhile, a hand is shown pulling up what appears to be F0R3(A57 from the ground. The hand is shown to belong to Landmine. F0R3(A57 suddenly activates, looking shocked, while Landmine's "hand" seemingly disappears into hammerspace as she looks pleased. Landmine: Bingo! F0R3(A57: L-L-Landmine? What are you doing in such a place? Landmine: Well, to be honest, I was foraging for valuable things so I could sell them, and then I spotted you laying there, and since you're one of the few people I know here, I kind of had to check if you were okay. F0R3(A57: I'm... not, in case you haven't figured out yet. Landmine: I can relate. I'm only able to make a living because of my foraging, and as you may figure out, it's pretty illegal. Especially since the Marey Matrix really doesn't likes their tech getting exported. F0R3(A57: At least you're making a living. Landmine looks shocked. F0R3(A57: Of course, just by looking at me, the residents of the Marey Matrix would think I'm a Scrapyard Robot. Landmine: But you were working as a spy... Right, F-Zero-R... Do you mind If I just call you Fory? F0R3(A57: I don't have a problem with that no. Anyways, I've been replaced. By a group called the "Cipher Trio". Landmine: Oh... I've had an encounter with one of those, actually, his name was ROT13 I think. F0R3(A57: Oh no! I mean, you look okay, but... Landmine: Fortunately, guy was really greedy. Had to give him a lotta money, but he left me alone without telling people about the stuff I do. F0R3(A57: Thanks Sat...god. Landmine: You still have some scars from your time with your mother, huh? F0R3(A57: Yeah... Landmine: Speaking of which, where IS she now? F0R3(A57's "leg" starts twitching a bit. F0R3(A57: I don't know... Maybe in, like, I dunno, maybe in the house over there? F0R3(A57 points towards the house CeROBral went to. Landmine frowns. Landmine: Well... I guess we can check there. (Why do I have a feeling she's trying to hide something?) F0R3(A57: Let's...go. F0R3(A57 and Landmine are shown going to the house as the trailer ends. ---- This ends the final trailer for Sparkplug 2, but we still have some character details to look at! CeROBral '''returns, of course, and in heavy contrast with SentROB, looks practically unchanged, besides the fact he stuck a tennis racquet in one of his arms. After the events of Sparkplug 1, he did not join the others in the Marey Matrix, and instead decided to see what happened to the places and people he knew from Gas Psychokinetics. The cryptic '''F0R3(A57 also returns, and is even more broken-looking now! While Sparkplug 1 gave very few details about her story, making it an unsolvable mystery, F0R3(A57's story will be a pretty big focus in parts of Sparkplug 2, and by the time the story mode is complete, it won't be a secret anymore. And now for the final playable character to be revealed out of the 30 in the game; Landmine! Technically, she was playable in Strategic Landmine of the Damned, but one couldn't fight with her in the game itself. Now she is promoted to playable! As seen in the trailer, however, she has been doing some... illegal exportation. And... this wraps up the presentation for Sparkplug 2! ... But I have a last teaser in store, for another project. ---- A old, but rich-looking man is seen tied in an equally rich-looking house. He starts off unconscious, but soon wakes up. Rich Man: Egh... What happened... AGH! THIEF! The rich man notices there is someone rummaging in his house, looking for valuable things. Rich Man: You... THIEF! Stop right there! Thief: Sorry, but I have to do this to help my kind since you rich dolts won't do it. The camera pans to the thief, showing it to be a cute-looking grey humanoid with a large backpack and big oval-shaped ears. They seem to be wearing nothing but tattered brown shorts. It's Goblin. Rich Man: You know, you could just ask instead of stealing! Goblin: Looking at your diary, I have a feeling this is not the case. You described us goblins as "subintelligent beings", did you not? Rich Man: ...You have the brains to check that? Goblin: Our average IQ is slightly lower than most races, but it's not nearly as lower as most people think it is. The rich man sighs as Goblin finishes stealing some of his valuable stuff. Goblin: Well, I'm done here. Now I'm going. Rich Man: Wait! Are you going to leave me like this? Goblin: Nah, don't worry. Goblin throws a shuriken at the rich man, scaring him, but it does not hit him, instead cutting the rope up. Rich Man: ...Thanks. The goblin then leaves the house, but finds a Petilil wearing mechanical gloves of sorts in front of the door. Petilil: There you are! I've been given the task to capture you. Goblin: Oh hey, plant girl. How about you calm down? The Petilil spins their arms, activating the mechanical gloves; leaf-shaped blades made of solidified light appear from them. Goblin: Hey, come on now, we can solve this peace- The Petilil lunges at Goblin, who pulls out his shield. The Petilil quickly slashes at him, creating a flash of light that covers the screen. Words appear on said screen: To be continued... Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Subpages Category:Poisonshot Category:Presentations